Unresolved Sexual Tension
by SkyeRose
Summary: What happened during the plane flight to Jack's cabin in 'Threads' And what happened to the last chocolate chip muffin? Somehow Daniel seems to be at the bottom of all of this. Unconventional tag to 'Threads' Unabashedly SamJack! OneShot


**Unresolved Sexual Tension**

**A/N: The bane of our existence; UST! And we're not the only ones who suffer from it…or exploit it for our own entertainment.**

**Enjoy!**

The world had ended. Everything…gone. Flecks of white ash fell like snow onto her nose and caught in her eyelashes. She blinked slowly, her crystal blue eyes shone with tears she refused to shed as she looked at the wasteland that used to be her home. It had happened so suddenly…there had been no time. She hadn't even been able to save the one she loved most in this world.

She let her eyes slip closed, knowing that it was entirely possible she was the only one left alive on Earth. She felt her knees start to give out when a sound behind her caused her to gasp, spinning around to come face to face with—

"Hey, Carter!" Jack dropped into the seat next to Sam and she jumped, the book she'd been reading slipping from her hands and falling to the floor with a thud.

"Sir! I, uh…you startled me." She stammered, snatching the book from underneath the seat in front of her before Jack could grab it.

"I can see that." He raised amused eyebrows at her, then glanced down at the novel questioningly. "What's got you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy." She answered too quickly, smiling guiltily. "Um, it's a book Cassie lent me."

"Don't the books you usually read have words like 'theoretical' and 'nano' in the title? Not," He glanced at the words between Sam's fingers. "That there's anything wrong with "Love at the End of the World." He made a face and looked up at Sam's quickly reddening cheeks.

"Yeah. Cassie said this was a vacation and I needed a vacation book." Sam wrinkled her nose. "It's not that bad actually." When Jack looked like he was about to laugh, she crossed her arms. "No, really. I mean, it's no award winner, but it works to divert the attention."

"So do I, you know." Even a week ago Jack wouldn't have been able to imagine being this open and flirtatious with his second in command. But, in the span of seven days, everything had changed. She had broken off her engagement to Pete, he and Kerry were kaput, and she had finally agreed to go fishing with him. Her father had also passed away and, though he knew she was broken hearted over her loss, he couldn't help but be grateful that Jacob had given her the final push.

Now, here they were, sitting just slightly too close on an Air Force jet on their way to Minnesota for a week of fishing, relaxing, and…getting to know each other all over again. The only way things could be better was if Daniel and Teal'c weren't sitting ten feet behind them.

Jack immediately felt bad about the thought. He was all too aware that SG-1 needed a break and that none of them particularly liked being away from each other for too long. Plus, fishing was good for everyone in Jack's mind. He'd also been none-too-subtly told by Daniel that he and Teal'c would be leaving after the weekend and that, "No, no, you and Sam feel free to stay for the whole week because fishing isn't really my thing or Teal'c's, but I hear Sam just _loves_ it. Oh, and don't tell her I said that."

"Sir?" Sam's voice shook him out of his reverie and he smiled lazily, not bothering to ask what her response to his "offer" had been. "What?" She blushed self-consciously when he didn't say anything but kept smiling at her.

"Nothing." With two fingers he plucked the book out of her hand and tossed it behind him where it landed with a thump on the seat across the aisle.

"General-!" Sam started, looking after her book.

"Ah ah!" He moved to block her view. "No more reading. This is _vacation_."

"But-,"

But he held up his hand, incredibly aware of how close their faces were. Man, he wished Daniel and Teal'c weren't on the plane. "I don't care if it's a vacation book, it's still reading."

Sam rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. "Entertain me then." She knew that she had said them, but Sam couldn't believe the words that had come from her mouth. She knew this fishing trip was going to be a major turning point and she knew that he did too, but she was nervous. This was going to change everything and she wasn't sure an Air Force jet was the best place to start.

But, Jack didn't seem to mind. In fact, his fingers were suddenly tugging at her wrists and she felt herself leaning forward. His eyes were dark, but his lips were curved in a teasing smile and Sam couldn't help but return his smirk as she leaned further.

"Um, Jack?" Sam squeezed her eyes closed against the flood of disappointment as Daniel leaned over the seat behind them, too-innocent face planted right between Sam and Jack's.

"Daniel." Jack growled, pointedly not looking at the man.

"What's going on?" He bounced up and down slightly, smiling at both officers, looking for all the world like he was completely clueless as to what he had interrupted.

Sam shot a half-annoyed, half-amused glance at Jack before grabbing the chair in front of her, pulling herself to her feet, and easing around Jack. "Just getting my book." She snatched the book up from the seat and, after giving an awkward panicky smile to both men, plopped herself a few rows ahead of them and buried her head in her novel.

Jack turned slowly to face the man leaning over the seats. Daniel smiled brilliantly at him, if not a little smugly. "Hi, Jack."

"Bye, Daniel." Jack made to get up, but Daniel dropped a heavy hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Where's the fire, general?" Daniel's use of rank startled Jack into stillness. The archaeologist looked triumphant and, once sure he had Jack's attention, moved to sit in Sam's vacated seat. "So."

Jack took one look at Daniel's folded hands and eager expression and pressed his lips together. "Nope." He tried to stand again, but found his path blocked by the apparently sudden appearance of Teal'c.

"Please be seated, O'Neill." Teal'c looked down upon him genially, but Jack had the sudden, distinct feeling he was being set up. In the worst way.

"Alright, you got me." Jack settled into his seat and watched as Teal'c moved up the aisle, his next task evidently to distract Carter.

"So, Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack." Daniel narrowed his eyes and watched Jack's cool expression closely.

"Daniel."

"Alright, fine. You win." Jack had the distinct feeling he had not. "We need to talk."

"Shoot." Jack felt his jaw tense, but he didn't argue with the man.

"So, you and Sam, huh?" When Jack's expression didn't change, Daniel knew he wasn't going down easily. "Listen, Jack. Everyone knows that things are changing in the SGC. And everyone knows exactly what this trip means." He paused, looking at Jack intently over the rim of his glasses. "And nobody cares." After a long pause in which Jack still didn't say anything, Daniel sighed. "Alright. That last part isn't entirely true. Everyone cares, but nobody is looking on it negatively."

"Well, that's a relief." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, Jack. I'm just saying that everyone is expecting things to change. And, to tell you the truth, most people are a little bit relieved."

"Well, I'm glad my personal decisions have eased their minds."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Okay, Jack. That's not even my point. My point is, things are changing, right?"

After a long moment, Jack's eyes flicked to where he imagined Carter to be sitting before looking back at Daniel. "Yes."

"Then there's something you need to know."

Jack looked at him seriously. "I'm not going to hurt her, Daniel."

"Good. But that's not what I was going to say." After smirking at Jack's surprised expression, he leaned closer. "Look, Jack. You guys have been doing this, this dance for more than eight years. That's a whole lot of unresolved tension, if you know what I mean." Jack pulled a face and Daniel rolled his eyes skyward. "No, _that's_ not what I mean. Grow up."

Jack snickered and motioned to Daniel to go on. "Continue."

"You and Sam don't know anything else. It's always been held back, right?"

"Look, Daniel, I love ya like a brother, but I don't really feel comfortable with this conversation." Jack glanced behind and, seeing no Teal'c, pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm just saying that even though we all know how this is going to end…this is your last chance for the, you know, teasing and such. The will they, won't they."

"I feel your interest is much too invested, Daniel."

"Whatever you say, Jack." But the slight shake of Jack's head as he walked away told Daniel all he needed to know. He had gotten to him. He might be all for Sam and Jack getting their act together, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to have a little fun. And it certainly didn't mean he wanted to see it.

He watched as Jack took a seat in front of Sam and Teal'c, lying across with row with only his feet sticking out and visible. A second later, Teal'c excused himself from his conversation with Sam and made his way to Daniel. "Did your conversation go the way you had hoped, Daniel Jackson?"

"I think so." Daniel shrugged and looked towards the front of the plane. "I'm pretty sure I convinced Jack that he needed to take this "last chance" to keep it unresolved with Sam. That'll teach her to take the last chocolate chip muffin even after I told her it was mine."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniel, but didn't say anything. He merely leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Daniel looked around the plane before turning back to Teal'c. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I am attempting to Kel'no'reem." Teal'c didn't open his eyes.

"Oh." Daniel tapped his fingers to a made up beat. "So, what'd you want to do?"

"Kel'no'reem."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"Fine." Daniel turned to look grumpily out the window.

….

Sam put down the book and sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened between the almost-kiss and now, but the general was most decidedly ignoring her. Sam narrowed her eyes and shifted in her seat to look behind her. Through the small spaces between the seats she could just make out the outline of Daniel's sleeping profile.

Sam frowned, pursing her lips. He definitely had something to do with this. Turning back around, she set her book on the seat and gingerly pulled herself up and over to the general's row—careful not to wake him or the conniving Daniel.

"Sir." Sam hissed, perching on the seat next to Jack's boots. "General." He didn't even stir. Sam rolled her eyes and scooted one seat up, all too aware of how close her hip was to his, well, hips. "Jack!"

"Wha-?" He pushed himself into a half-sitting position, blinking rapidly up at Carter, his hand automatically going to her arm for support.

"Hi, sir." Sam smiled sheepishly down at him, shifting her arm slightly so his hand rested a little more on her thigh. "Whatcha doin?"

"Sleeping." Jack glanced down at his hand, then up at her before smirking. "Dreaming."

"Oh? About what?" Sam arched an eyebrow and leaned back slightly. Jack gave her a slow smile- his eyes never leaving hers-and Sam was suddenly reminded of a similar smile four years ago after the time loop incident. "About what happened during the time loop?"

Jack blinked once. Twice. Three times before he felt his jaw drop and his heart hammer in his chest. She _knew_? But how?

"Teal'c." Sam shrugged and Jack wondered if he'd said the other man's name out loud.

"Why that wily-," Jack started, but cut himself off when Sam smiled triumphantly.

"So something did happen! I've been wondering about that for years!" She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest smugly.

"What? No." Jack rolled his eyes as if that was the craziest thing in the world. "I'll have you know I was dreaming about fishing. And fish."

"Ah. Okay." Sam made the 'okay' sign with her fingers and winked at him.

"Really." Jack insisted, nudging her with his boots until she lifted herself enough so that he could slide them to the floor. "I love…fishing." He gave her a crooked grin and she couldn't help but grin back. To be completely honest she was relieved that he didn't seem to be shying away from her. When he'd ignored her after talking to Daniel she was worried he was second-guessing the direction of their trip.

But everything seemed fine now. So he must still want _this_ right?

She sat silently for a few minutes watching him watch the clouds pass by out the window. Sure, everything seemed fine, but…she had this nagging feeling something wasn't. What if things had gotten too distant between them? Sure, they'd been teasing and banter-y this whole flight, but what if that was just a happenstance? A consequence of circumstance?

"Sir, can we talk for—,"

"Hey, that one looks like-,"

Both officers stopped mid sentence and turned to look at the other. "Can I go first, sir?"

Jack eyed her. "It's Jack, Carter. My cabin, our vacation…Jack, okay?"

Sam swallowed hard at the 'our vacation' bit, but pushed forward. "I just…I want to make sure I'm not…" She took a deep breath, trying to find the most delicate way to word this. "I want to make sure I'm not overstepping any bounds."

"Bounds?"

"Boundaries."

"I know what you're saying." Jack rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Carter…" He shifted in his seat so he was looking at her fully. "Technically, there are no boundaries."

"And un-technically?" Sam felt her heart hammering in her throat and she briefly wondered if he could hear it.

Jack held her gaze for a long moment, looking for any sign of disgust or encouragement, but he was met only with an expertly placed mask. When he was sure she wasn't going to give him any clue and he'd drawn it out long enough he leaned in slightly, lips parted in a slight smirk…

When he ran straight into Daniel.

Again.

"Hey guys." Daniel beamed, looking between the two of them.

"No." Jack said before Sam could do anything.

"Jack-,"

"No, Daniel."

"But-,"

"Bye, Daniel." Jack placed two fingers on the younger man's forehead and pushed, forcing Daniel back.

Sam raised her eyebrows at Jack and he just smiled before leaning in again. "What was I saying?" 

Sam blushed, but forced herself to hold his eyes. "Fishing."

Jack grinned. "Ah, yes." He shifted closer, making a dramatic thinking face. "I say, the more fishing the better."

**End**

**A/N: Fluff before the next chapter story!**


End file.
